Green with Love
by Darkloveangel
Summary: The jewels that held them together


Green with Love

He **stood watching her across the room. Her delicate red curls held together by an elaborate hair clip filled with green emeralds sparkling in the light. He sneered as she turned laughing at the handsome raven hared boy next to her. The green gems taunting him. **

'**She's already forgotten' he thought nastily as he remembered her awe at the diamonds. His diamonds, that he got for her.**

**Her eyes twinkled and his scowl deepened at the thought of her, giving his smile to another. She caught his eye on the other side of the room her smile softening but her eyes glittering with mirth as she twirled to show him the sparkling jewels. **

**He lifted his stealthily grey eyes from beneath his straight blond hair his lips lifting into a smirk. In recognition to his gaze she gave her girly smile, blushing while averting her eyes gracelessly. His smirk grew knowing well what this meant. **

**He lifted his pale chin in a little subtle gesture towards the door. She slowly lifted her body turning to tell her family and the boy with raven hair and striking green eyes an excuse to get outside the door. He saw the boy next to her asking if she needed his help, and her quick and startled decline. He smirked, for after being with him for so long she still couldn't keep her emotions intact, but he didn't mind he needed some emotion in his life. **

**Soon she made her decent, making small and quick steps towards the door, her short flowing dress sashaying around her brown legs. He quickly got up his blood already pumping faster, but he knew he would have to take his time for someone could just have a suspension and follow. **

**As soon as he was out the door though he grabbed her and brought her flush against his body, her heavy breaths and her warm eyes giving free of her love for him. His eyes searched her all over, making a small blush rise in her body. Quickly he pulled her down the hall in to a dark alley and then slowly, softly, painfully he reached down whispering into her ear. **

'**You wore it'**

'**Um ….yes its beautiful thank you' she mumbled obviously distracted by the closeness of his lips.**

'**Your beautiful,' he murmured 'and mine' he added when the thought of that man laughing with her came in to his eyes.**

**As he looked into her eyes searching for something she brought her hand to his face slowly caressing him, his icy composer melting at the warmness of her touch. **

'**Yes, I'm yours and I always will be' she whispered determinedly**

**He turned his face, still keeping his eyes on her, to kiss her palm**

'**Be quick,' she whispered placing a hand to his chest 'but still show me you love me' she said while looking into the swirls of silver**

**He answered by showing her exactly how much she meant to him**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**He watched her adjusting her collar and turning to him**

'**I love you' she said kissing him 'and I promise we will be together'**

'**Yes after the war'**

'**Yes after the war' she murmured looking down 'goodbye'**

**And there he stood watching her, her dress swaying delicately to the move of her hips her curls bouncing happily up and down, she turned her face her brown eyes confused whether to be happy of his love of her or to be sad for having to have to say goodbye and then she turned and walked to the door. The last he saw of her that night not her face, her hand or her eyes but her green jewels that sparkled mischievously at him.**

**Usually lover always find each other at the end but these two never did, when the war came they stood before each other on opposing sides her the light and he the dark their swords drawn, their eyes lost, their hearts broken. And that where he stood and declaring to her in whispers his love for her, but in the middle of his words of indifference a man of no decent plunged a sword into her back she fell her fist opening to show the elaborate clip with stunning emeralds. **

**No one knows what happened after this moment, some say the man whose lover died in front of his eyes went mad from anger, sorrow and fatigue, killing everyone on the battle field and then killing himself too. And some say that the sky went black and everyone fell dead, but the truth that we all know is that these two lovers died together, their hands both clasping the green jewels.**

**By Theresa Tezengi**


End file.
